spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
America!
"America!" is the third episode of Around The Globe. Transcript *and Patrick get out of the plane *Patrick: Ahhh....sweet sweet poison! *SpongeBob: Let's get a hotel room, and no more drinking poison! *Patrick: Ohhh, okay... *Patrick: throws the shopping bag of poison into the plane *gets his phone out and books a hotel room, calls a doctor oh and plays Cut the rope *and Patrick walk out the airport and go to the streets of A city miles from NYC *whistles *SpongeBob: Taxi! *taxi comes out of nowhere and SpongeBob and Patrick get in it *SpongeBob: To Shell Rock hotel! *Screeches off to Shell Rock Hotel *Half an hour later *taxi screeches to a halt at the hotel *Patrick: Well done my good sir! *gives the taxi driver a sand dollar *Taxi driver: errrr, thanks? *Patrick: You're welcome! *gets the suitcases out of the boot *taxi zooms off *gets in the hotel and gets the key to the room *SpongeBobmind: Ohhhh I haven't seen Patrick being this posh before! *gives the bellboy the bags *and Patrick run to their room *Bellboy: Your welco...ahhhhh! *falls and groans *Bellboy: I need to retire.. *and Patrick get in the Lift *groans to their level *Lift breaks down *SpongeBob: Oh tarter sauce *kicks Lift *Lift bursts into life and then dies again *bulb appears on SpongeBob's head *SpongeBob: Wait, kick the Lift Patrick! *and Patrick kicks the Lift multiple times *lift fires back into life *and Patrick get out of the Lift *opens the room door *Sees a messy room *SpongeBob: Patrick, stay outside for a minute, don't go anywhere *Patrick: ok? *closes the door and gets the cleaning equipment out *SpongeBob: Time for a spring clean! *1 hour later *opens the door *SpongeBob: Patrick I'm....hey, where's he gone? *Patrick: SpongeBob! Up here! *runs up the metal stairs to the roof *runs over to Patrick *beautiful sunset appears over NCY *SpongeBob: It's beautiful! *looks down *runs back to the room, screaming *2 hours later *and SpongeBob are in a KFC *is Sulking *is in a line *orders 1 KFC kids meal and a adult meal *Patrick: Here you go! *gives SpongeBob the kids meal *is still sulking *SpongeBob: You can have it. *Patrick: Suit yourself *eats both Meals *Patrick: You need to stop being scared of heights, so I booked skydiving in Orlando! *screams and runs to the room, with Patrick following *jumps off the balcony on to a parked car *Patrick: Good job! Next time use a parachute! *repeats the same thing for 4 hours *comes out in his Pajamas *Patrick: Could you please get some sleep! I need sleep you need sleep! *next morning *goes to his car *Bellboy: Time to get a new....WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CAR?! *gets up *Patrick: Where's SpongeBob? *honks outside *SpongeBBob: Patrick! Come down! *signs out and runs to SpongeBob *SpongeBob: I bought a caravan! *Patrick: Awwww, we could have got an RV! *SpongeBob: I can't, now I will have to work overtime at the Krusty Krab! *Patrick: Ohhh *and Patrick get in *gets a map out *SpongeBob: Before we go...let's check out places here! *and Patrick mark out places to go *SpongeBob: Okay, Let's go! *car zooms off *Narrator: What will happen? Where will they go? Find out in part 2 of Around the Globe! Category:Comedy Category:Around the globe Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts